1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drilling device comprising a mast, a drilling carriage which is guided along the mast in a displaceable manner and a drive unit for moving the drilling carriage on the mast.
The invention further relates to a drilling method for producing a drill hole, in which a first rod and a second rod are moved and in particular introduced into the ground with a drilling carriage, which is guided on a mast.
2. Description of related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR §§1.97 and 1.98
In drilling devices of such type, which are employed in particular in deep-hole drilling, there are usually two main modes of operation. These comprise the drilling on the one hand and the lining of the drill hole with casing pipes on the other hand. The first main mode of operation, which claims the largest part of the operating time, serves for the drilling or extraction of drill rod segments. In this case the change of the rod segments has to take place rapidly because during this time the flushing of the drilling is interrupted. In doing so there is a risk of the drill head getting stuck.
On reaching a certain drilling depth the drill hole has to be lined with casing pipes and concreted against the soil externally in order to stabilize the drill hole and prevent a contamination of the various soil layers, as for example during gas or oil drilling. For this purpose rod segments of greater length are installed, connected to one another and then concreted from the outside. To this end the feeding system requires great tensile forces.
A drilling device, in which a telescopic mast can be moved by a hydraulic cylinder, is known from EP 0 114 146 A.